Spira's New Hope
by diffalo-jones
Summary: Yuna's world is rapidly changing around her. Will she get to keep a friend but have to say goodbye to another? The Machine faction is up to something. Spira looks for guidance and leadership to save them from new evils. This is my first fic. Please R
1. Default Chapter

I knew something about that day was different. I woke up that morning so anxious and excited, ready for anything! It confused me not knowing what it was that I was looking so forward too. I decided to go out and sit on the deck for fresh air. Rikku and Paine where still asleep. It was too early for anyone to be up, even me. But it was such a beautiful morning. I felt like the sun was calling me.  
The wind was motionless; everything seemed so still as I lay on top of the airship watching the sun come up. We were hovering right over Killika Port. The early light had brought a few people out to the docks so far below. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the peace and quiet.  
I lay there letting nature's peacefulness soothe me when the sound of a faint whistle jarred me out of my trance.  
A whistle.  
How many times had I heard it in my dreams? How long has it haunted my past? How many times have I chased it for it only to be the wind? But this time I knew. It was him! And he was so close!  
  
As the bon-fire rose high into the night sky, it threw up flames and carried sparks through the air. Paine leaned up against a ship on the docks of Besaid. Every one here was celebrating, Nooj and the entire Youth League, Barilei, Gippal with some Al-Bed, former summoners, former guardians, Heypello, Ronso, Guado, along with the entire population of Besaid and the Gullwings. Enchanted musicians played a constant and familiar tune, and there was no bigger picnic feast than what was laid out on that beach. Everyone from all over Spira had gathered for the welcome home party for Tidus.  
But who was Tidus, really? All Paine knew of him was that he was Yuna's long lost love, a former guardian from her pilgrimage. But other than that, Yuna never really talked about him. She must have thought that he was something that she had to keep inside, like a memory. Until now.  
Paine watched them from the dock as they held hands and tasted the delicious food. She watched them speak to old friends, slipping their arms around each other like couples do. They never left each other's sight.  
Being around all these people just made Paine feel more isolated.  
"What's s'matter?'' Rikku said skipping over to her lonely friend.  
"Nothing", she answered, but she was confused. "Nothing's the matter, every thing is perfect and back to normal, right?" She avoided Rikku's cheerful grin and kept her eyes on the party.  
"Well, yeah. But you look so down."  
"I always look like this."  
Rikku giggled, "You know what I mean," she teased, giving her friend a little shove. Paine just kept her gaze ahead.  
"Something just doesn't feel right," she finally confessed. "With me, not with the Party or anything," she added quickly.  
"Well, come and join the rest of Spira and have some fun!" Rikku cried, kicking it into one of her favorite dance moves.  
"No thanks," Paine laughed, "I'm having more fun watching."  
"Suit yourself," She muttered something in Al-Bed as she skipped away.  
  
On the other side of the beach, away from the docks, Tidus and most of the rest of Spira were seeing Lulu's new born for the first time. He had just finished a feeding and was cuddled up half asleep in his mother's arms.  
"Isn't he cute?" Yuna cooed to Tidus. She looked up at him with a gleeful look in her eye. He smiled and slipped his arm gently around her lower back.  
"He's amazing Wakka, maybe he'll blitz some day."  
"Ya, his name's Vendina," Wakka chuckled, "I still say it's a good thing he doesn't look like me." Tidus then took notice of the baby's red hair and tan skin.  
"Yeah, good thing," he agreed. The small crowd that had gathered when Lulu emerged from her hut with Vindina had now dwindled off. Her skin appeared more pale than usual, looking almost sickly. But still, she remained calm and collected.  
"I should take him back now, It's late," she said, relaxed now that there weren't so many people around. She pulled Vindina close to her.  
"So, you and Lulu, who'd have thought huh?" Tidus spoke up after she was gone.  
"Ya, I know! It was all kinda sudden. And with the baby and all..." he paused. "But I gotta say that I've never been happier."  
"Good for you Wakka," Yuna beamed clasping her hands together. "Vinney is so adorable!" Tidus couldn't look away from her. This was the first time her had ever seen her truly happy, and it made him feel that way too. But now that he was back, everyone knew that things weren't going to be the same. Where they really going to change for the better?  
"I'm glad you think so, cuz we was hopin the Gullwings could baby- sit sometime."  
Yuna smiled.  
"But don't you two get any ideas!" Wakka warned. Tidus let out a nervous laugh. "You're young, you don't need to be getting married and havin' kids. They're a lot of work. I honestly think that it's makin' Lu sick."  
"She does look a little ill," Yuna said quietly. A serious look took over her face.  
"Ahh, don't worry about it," Tidus assured them. "She's probably just worn out from being a new mom."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Wakka said, "I hope."  
  
"RIKKU!" Brother's voice ringed over in the speaker her ear, waking her up to find herself alone on the early morning beach.  
"Uhh hu ugg," she groaned. Sitting up, she knocked on her head to get the sand out of her ears. I'll never do that again, she swore to herself.  
"Rikku! This is you're leader speaking!" Brother said, annoyed.  
"What?!" she whined. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't find Yuna anywhere!" Rikku brought herself to her feet and brushed herself off.  
"So?" she said.  
"So! So, we were suppose to leave for Gagazet a half an hour ago!"  
"She slept in, I don't blame her," Rikku replied.  
"Yuna is missing!" Brother panicked. "Find her Rikku, and that is an order!"  
"Ohhh!" She whined, and stomped toward the Village.  
  
Yuna also awoke and found herself alone on the beach far away from the Village. She realized that she must have fallen asleep there, but the events and happenings of the night before were still shady in her head.  
Had it all really happened or was it all a dream?  
"Hey, there," a familiar voice called behind her. "Good morning." Yuna spun around to find the person from all her dreams. "Hey," she yawned as she rubbed her eyes awake. "Did you fall asleep too?" "No," Tidus said. "I've been up all night. To much energy to sleep." He sat down beside her. "But don't worry, I was close by." "You haven't slept at all?" She laid back down, letting her body spread out and soak up the morning sun. "No way. I've never felt more alive, Yuna." Yuna's happy thoughts faded. Was he really alive now? For good? If not, for how long? Would they ever find a way to bring him back for good? "You know, it was around this time yesterday that I heard you whistle," She said. "I knew you would," Tidus said confidently. "Really?" she questioned? "How did you figure out where you were or that I was even still around?" "I just knew," he answered, tracing the blitz ball emblem on her chest. Yuna grinned, "You like?" The waves from the ocean drew in closer, almost reaching their feet. Her smile captured him like he never thought anything could. To see her this way was his reward for all they had ever been through together. He remembered the how she acted on her pilgrimage, pretending to be reposed and under control. He remembered how her laugh was uneasy and empty. Now she giggles constantly. It ripples through people and brings them joy. He liked her better this way, beautiful and free spirited, like a butterfly. She wore that emblem on her chest to remember him, and because she missed him. Deep down, Tidus wished that he could have missed her too. But when you don't exist, you can't feel anything. "A lot of things may have changed, Yuna, but I want us to stay exactly how we are right now." "We will," she replied taking his hand. "You promised to always stay with me." He peered deep into the mystic jewels that were her eyes. So pure, so wise. "Hate to interrupt, but uhh..." They turned away from the sea to find Gippal, leaning to one side with his hands on his hips, his blonde hair disarrayed, as usual. "Rikku's running around all over trying to find you guys," he crossed his arms and kicked at the sand. "Brother's in hysterics thinking that Yuna ran off somewhere." Tidus looked up and ran his eyes over him as if to size him up. Gippal did the same. What's up with that stupid eye-patch thing? Tidus wondered. What's up with that girly hair do? Gippal thought. When both were satisfied they looked away. "Oh, that's right!" Yuna jumped up, alarmed. "We're suppose to go to Gagazet today and see Kimari." "And take a look at those hot springs you were telling me about," Tidus added. "But what are you still doing here?" he looked at Gippal. "Shouldn't you have left by now?" "I was hopping to catch a ride since Cid was coming back with me." "He is?" Yuna asked, "Why?" "We've got a project to work on in Djose... top secret." 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue my plot. I'm just trying something here. I'm kinda new at this but it's fun. So, here goes, hope you like it.  
  
"I always hoped to see this statue for the first time with you by my side," Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear. She blushed.  
Atop Mt. Gagazet, they all stood, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Kimahri, gazing at the finished statue of the high summoner. It resembled a young Yuna in her purple robes clutching her staff. A cool wind rushed past them, tossing their hair. If it had still been wet from the hot springs, it might have froze completely. Even though it was a cold night, the blanket of stars made it the most beautiful night Tidus had ever seen.  
"Uhh...It kinda makes you look fat, yunie," Rikku teased.  
"No it doesn't," Tidus argued. "It's amazing, it looks just like her."  
"It's a great honor." Yuna smiled at her Ronso friend.  
"Yours doesn't look too shabby either, Kimahri," Tidus said.  
"It is Great Honor to have statue next to high summoner Yuna...and friend."  
"Thanks Kimahri."  
What a day. When they left Besaid, the Gullwings headed straight to the Calm Lands to show him all the work that had been done at Clasko's chocobo ranch. After lunch they took some time to play the new games, but Tidus lost all his credits to Sky Slots. It was a short walk to Mt. Gagazet where they met Kimahri, and then relaxed in the hot springs. Spira sure had changed. Zanarkand wasn't far away. Tidus wondered if anything new had happened in the sacred place.  
"Hey guys, I've got an idea," he spoke up. "Lets go down to Zanarkand and set up camp, like we use too."  
"Yeah," Rikku exclaimed jumping up and down.  
"That would be fun," Yuna smiled and swayed. It had been a long time since they stood on that hill together. Too long.  
Static sound came trough Yuna's ear followed by Buddy's voice.  
"Yuna, we're getting a call from Bevelle. I think you need to hear this."  
She sighed. "We'll be right there."  
"Hold on a sec, I'll bring the airship around to you."  
What could Bevelle want this late at night, Yuna thought. She turned toward Tidus who looked disappointed. "I guess we will have to take a rain check on that camping trip."  
"That's okay, we have plenty of time."  
  
After saying goodbye to Kimarhi, the three of them boarded the airship. Buddy greeted them at the bridge.  
"They say it's urgent. Baralai is on the Commsphere right now."  
"I'm to tired to do a mission tonight," Rikku complained. Exausted, she went over and laid down in her pilot seat.  
"I'll go see what he wants," Yuna said. "It is Baralai."  
Tidus noticed Paine sitting alone on the stairs. He walked over to her. He was still a little mad at her for beating him at Sky Slots, but he let it go.  
"Hey Paine," he said.  
"Hey," she scooted away from him.  
"Why didn't you go with us to Gagazet?" Tidus asked.  
"I was tired, and I had already seen the statues," she explained.  
"Oh, I was just curious."  
"And I needed to drop something off in Djose with Cid. I was just busy, okay?"  
Her harsh tone startled him.  
"Alright...sorry I asked."  
"You guys," Yuna said to get everyone's attention. Her face was flushed and she looked nervous. "I have to go to a meeting in Bevelle tomorrow. But just me...alone."  
  
Well that's chapter 2. I want to know what you guys think. Am I totally wasting my time here? Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The city of Bevelle was calm that day. Bright and noble as usual, but no air ships hovered the sky, no glorious music echoed from the temples. No priests or masters walked the streets, only soldiers guarding the doors. Yuna tiptoed nervously with the Gullwings off the airship parked in front of the long walk way to the temple. She slipped her fingers through Tidus's hand. "Something seems off," Paine said scanning the city. "It's to quiet." "Yevon's up to something, as usual," Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it's New Yevon now," Rikku corrected. "Oh, right...." He shook his head. "It's just a meeting," Yuna said to calm everyone down, although her voice was timid. "All of Spira's important leaders are suppose to be here." "So I guess being the high summoner..." Rikku explained. "Right. I'm a leader of Spira too." "But why didn't they allow all of us?" "I don't know, Paine." Yuna rested her head in her hand. What could be so big that they needed to gather so many people? Or so few people? After all that has happened, would she be able to handle it? Alone? She turned and caught Tidus's eye. She wasn't alone anymore. "Hey," he pointed ahead, "Here comes one of Spira's 'great important leaders' now." Gippal came strutting up the walkway. A smile beamed across his face. "Hey there," he said. "Gippal, what are you doing here?" Rikku asked.  
"I've come to escort the lady Yuna safely inside the temple. She has some business with the other leaders of Spira." He motioned for her to follow him.  
"I have to go now," She turned toward Tidus. "Wait for me?"  
"You know it." He gave her hand a squeeze, then dropped it.  
"Come on," Gippal ordered, "Those measters aren't getting any younger."  
"Hey," Rikku demaned, "Why weren't the rest of us invited? Did New Yevon forget who beat Sin and Vegnagun?"  
"Sorry," Gippal said. "No kids allowed." With that, he and Yuna headed toward the temple.  
"Hey Yuna!" Tidus yelled when they were to far away to see their eyes.  
"Yeah?!"  
"If you need anything, just whistle!"  
  
Gippal lead her through Bevelle underground to a room far beneath the surface. Two guards stood at an enormous door, Riffles in their arms ready to shoot away anyone who wasn't suppose to be there. A shiver ran through her chest. It was just a dream, she reassured herself. One of the guards stepped forward, glaring at her and Gippal, studying their every feature.  
"Go ahead," he said, and the other guard opened the door.  
As soon as she walked in, voices of conversation ceased. In the massive room, few lights were visible. Shadows covered fimiliar faces. Rows of seats circled the walls. Baralai was right. A lot of Spira's leaders were there. Filling the seats were priests, maesters, from all the temples and even Ronso. Yuna recognized Elma and Lucil of the Youth Leauge, Dona, and Issaru. There was also Nhadala, and Rin, from the Highroad and even some kindergaurdians. They all seemed happy to see her. The seats closest to the floor were occupied by Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai.  
  
But in the center of the room, there was one lone seat for the high summoner. As Yuna sat down, she desperately tried to shut out the memories of her trial for being a "traitor of Yevon."  
"Greetings, Lady Yuna. We are all glad you could make it." Baralai spoke in a calm voice.  
"Let's just get to the point," Nooj said. He looked tiered and frusterated.  
"Right. Lady Yuna..." Baralai began.  
  
"What is ta-king so long!!!!" Brother slammed his fist down on the counter of the cabin. With Yuna gone away, all by herself, he was left to worry and panic until her safe return. Barkeep slid him another drink.  
"Relax," Paine said, slouching into the sofa. "She left the airship only an hour ago."  
"Yeah," Rikku said spinning herself on one of the bar stools. "and you know how Baralai can just go on and on sometimes."  
Tidus paced around the cabin until finally he reached the sat down on the stairs. He leaned back, propping his elbow up on one of the stairs above him. This airship was one of the coolest things he had ever seen. Yuna must have had some awesome adventures on this thing be for he came along. He wondered if him being here now would change that. He hoped not.  
  
It was even better than the one they flew to defeat Sin. That airship didn't have any of Shina's neat gadgets that that one had. But wouldn't defeating Sin make him and the Gullwings just as important as any other of Spira's leaders?  
  
"I don't know," Yuna sighed. "I need some time to think about this."  
"Of coarse," said Nooj.  
"I don't even know how the rest of Spira will feel. I can't make such a big decision without counseling them and my friend's first." With her eyes down, she made a fist and brought it to her chest.  
"That's alright," Baralai explained. "No one except those of us here know about the proposition. Once word gets out, just go around and talk to people. Listen to their feelings."  
"It's your decision Yuna," Nooj spoke, and every one in the audiotorium cheered and applauded.  
"You're right."  
  
"What's so important that we all couldn't go with her?" Tidus asked. Another hour had gone by. "What ever it is, it's big, and I sense that more things are going to change around here," Paine glared at him.  
"You mean our sphere hunting days are over?" Rikku asked with a whimper.  
"Never!" Brother shouted.  
"Maybe," Paine she glanced at the blonde Al-Beds, "but not if I can help it."  
Rikku smiled.  
"You guys." They all turned to the door to see Yuna, flushed and exausted. It reminded Tidus of the first time he met her, when she first became a summoner. He got up and walked to her. He would comfort her if she needed it.  
"What was the meeting about?" was the first thing everyone asked.  
For a long moment Yuna was silent. Another crossroad. She had one when she became a summoner, when she defeated Sin, and when she became a sphere hunter. But never did she ever have to make a decision that affected so many people.  
She took a deep breath.  
"They said that since the calm, Spira has been breaking apart. With all of the different groups, people have been forced to separate and chose sides. The leaders of these groups want Spira to become one again, but still be able to keep everyone's belifes." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Yuna.  
She continued, "They want some one to watch over all the different groups and all of Spira, to protect it and keep order."  
She took another deep breath.  
"They want to name me Emporess of all Spira."  
Brother's mug slipped quietly out of his hand and crashed to the floor, sending broken glass shooting through the cabin. The bitter liquid that was contained in it splashed and seeped through the wooden floor.  
  
Well, that's chapter 3. Chapter four is still in the works... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They told me I could take as much time to think about it as I needed." Yuna traced the colorful design on the blanket that was spread out near the Highroad travel agency. She wasn't much interested in the delectable food that was laid out before her. She turned her head and gazed toward the sea. A gull soared through the breeze and over the horizon. Not even a picnic on an afternoon as peaceful as this could ease her mind.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting this," Buddy replied before crunching through a piece of fruit.

"_I_ think Yunie would make a great leader!" Rikku replied as she yanked a grape off a stem. She tossed it high over her head and it landed gracefully in her mouth. "Not saying that I want you to do it," She told her cousin. "Think of the Gullwings!"

Yes, her sphere hunting days would be over, and possibly the rest of her young life. She had only gotten use to her new found freedom. She had shed her robes for a halter-top; traded in her staff for a pair of handguns. These past few months had been the time of her life. She looked to her left to see Tidus sitting cross legged beside her, chewing on a piece of meat. He returned her gaze with a smile and nod. Finally she was reunited with her faded friend, after years of searching. They could finally start their life together. Was she willing to give all that up for Spira?

Yuna swiveled her fork in a pile of noodles.

But Spira was her home. And she was born with a purpose. She knew the sacrifice she would make when she became a summoner. She had always been willing to make that sacrifice. But she defeated Sin. And Vegnagun. So now she had to do what ever it takes to continue to protect Spira.

"Talk about pressure," Paine said. "Dictating all of Spira and taking reasonability for the world. Personally, I think that's the last thing you need."

Yuna nodded, as if to agree. Paine was right. But Yuna was never one to think about what she needed, or what was best for her.

"What do you think?" she asked Tidus quietly. He turned to her, and forced out an encouraging grin.

"I thi-,"

But just as he was about to speak, the airship opened, and Brother came running up the path.

"Uh oh," Buddy sighed. "Here we go."

"Oh! There she is!" Brother sang. "The Great High Summoner Empress Yuna!" He bumped into Tidus, knocking him over, so he could grovel and kiss Yuna scuffed boots.

"Hey!" Tidus said. "Knock it off!"

Startled and, Yuna sprang to her feet. "Brother, please..."

He stopped, and looked up at the Yuna he adored so much. She didn't try to hide her embarrassment or the blush in her cheeks. He felt silly, and sorry for the disturbance.

Just as he was about to get up and apologize, an Al-Bed shoe kicked him in square in the head.

"Owww!" Brother squalled out in pain, holding onto his head with both hands and twisting his neck from side to side.

"You idiot," Rikku scolded. "Can't you see Yuna was trying to think! Give her some _space_ once in a while!" She dragged him by the ear toward the Celcius. "I hope you finished cleaning up that mess you made in the cabin..." her voice trailed off.

Everyone just stared quietly, picking at food.

After a long silence, Buddy sighed.

"I better go make sure that those two don't kill each other."

Paine got up headed toward the travel agency. She looked back at the couple sitting on the blanket. As she flipped a piece of silver hair out of her eyes she replied dryly, "I need to cool off."

Yuna was almost to pre-occupied in her own thoughts to notice something a little off about Paine. She shoved the idea away and reminded herself to talk about it later.

Relaxed, Tidus sat back down and began to fiddle his fork with some potatoes on his plate. He picked up a pile and shoved it in his mouth, savoring the garlic flavor. Who knows where they picked up that Hypello but he sure could cook. With a smile on his face he turned to Yuna.

Obviously not hungry, her plate was pushed aside, and she sat deep in thought hugging her knees. The delicious feast almost made him forget where he was and what had just happened. But even in this confusing time he still wanted to remain encouraging. Tidus pushed his own plate aside.

"Do what ever you want, Yuna," he said.

"Huh?" she blinked, coming out of her trance. She too, had almost forgotten where she was. "Do what?"

"You asked me what I thought," Tidus reminded her. "I think you've done enough for Spira. Do what makes you happy." He took her hand. "You don't owe them anything."

She smiled. "I knew you would say that."

"You know I'm right too," he said, giving her shoulder a slight nudge.

"No," Yuna sighed. "I don't know." She let out deep breath and cradled her head on her Tidus's shoulder. "All I know, is that when I became a summoner I made a vow to serve Spira in what ever way I could." She paused. "Whether that meant dying, getting married, defeating Sin, sphere hunting, or becoming a leader. I am a leader of Spira."

Remaining quiet, Tidus looked down at her snuggled on his shoulder. How could someone so old in mind look so young? The wind washed over her face pulling her hair. A tiny tear leaked through her closed green eye and down her warm cheek. He knew that this was not what she wanted.

"But Yuna," he comforted her, "You're not a summoner anymore. Look at you."

She giggled. He was right. Her new clothes weren't exactly priestess worthy, and she hadn't performed a sending in years. People only referred to her as a summoner because she was the only living one that defeated Sin.

"There's that smile I adore," Tidus grinned.

Yuna threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. "Thank you...for reminding me."

"No prob," Tidus replied, proud of the fact that he cheered her up. He hugged her tighter.

Suddenly Yuna gasped.

"Oh, no!" Panic laced her voice.

"What? What is it?" Tidus pulled away from her to see her eyes gazing intently behind him.

"Shelinda..." Yuna whispered. "with a microphone."

Braking away from his embrace, she stepped back and brushed herself off. "Run."

Tidus spun around to see the familiar face smile and wave. The green robed reporter was trekking up the Highroad, microphone in hand. A camera man followed closely behind

her. "Lady Yuna!" she cried, quickening her pace. She was only a few yards away.

"Too late," Tidus frowned. "You already made eye contact."

"Lady Yuna!" she called, huffing and puffing up the hill. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi there, Shelinda," Yuna replied, pretending to be a little excited that she was being interviewed, yet again.

"We just heard the news," she exclaimed. "It's amazing, tell us Lady Yuna, how do you feel about this opportunity?"

_Word travels fast in Spira_, Tidus thought. The boy tried not to wince from the sound of her annoying voice. He began to seriously consider grabbing Yuna and making a run for it.

"Well," Yuna began shyly, "Of course it is a great honor but I"-

"And tell us," Shelinda cut off, "When will take the position?"

Tidus glanced to his right. The travel agency wasn't to far away. If they ran in there and locked the door...

"I haven't yet decided what to do," Yuna answered. Shelinda looked confused. "But I will do what ever is best for Spira," she added.

Shelinda smiled and spoke into her microphone. "Well, there you have it, ladies and gentleman. Lady Yuna's very own thought's and idea's on becoming the Empress..."

Her voice trailed off.

"Hey Yuna..." Tidus whispered when he thought they were off camera.

"And You!" Shelinda cried turning around holding her microphone to Tidus. "Are you the man the High Summoner has been searching for?"

"Uhhh..." he seemed to be at a loss for words, being caught off guard and all. He took his hand and scratched the back of his head, looking to Yuna for what he should do. He knew she didn't really want to talk about him yet. But that seemed hopeless.

Yuna gave him a quick approving nod, as if to say, why not.

"Um, I guess...you could say that," he said. Shelinda looked intrigued.

"Please, tell us more," she encouraged.

With her head down, Yuna sighed. _Can't we just get out of here?_

The travel agency was buzzing with people this particular afternoon. It seemed like every one in Spira had the same picnic idea the Gullwings had. The shop was selling snacks and supplies like crazy. But the air in there was still filled with cooler air and less tension.

Paine sat alone at a table by the window counting her sphere break coins. When she glanced up she could see the "Empress Yuna interview" being filmed live outside. She chucked to herself, finding humor in the situation. But she still couldn't push down the feeling of jealously and fear.

Sure, the Gullwings were a little silly and sometimes full of aggravations, but they were the best things that ever happened to her. Paine recollected the fond memories of all the adventures and laughs.

But with Tidus here now, how would that change? Would they run off and get married? Would Yuna quit the Gullwings? And now with her becoming the Empress, it seemed inevitable. She sighed.

At least she had a plan...

Suddenly the doors to the travel agency burst open.

"Fiends!" A frightened woman cried, catching her breath. "Heading up the high road!"

People everywhere stopped silent and still in fear.

"What kind?" Paine jumped up, ready to fight.

"Large birds of some kind. There must be a hundred." The woman said, seeming almost relived at the sight of Paine, a gullwing.

"We'll take care of it," she said, drawing her sword.


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally we'll get to some action in this chapter! But just a warning, it is kinda violent. I tried to make it a little longer too, but with out over doing it. Thanks to those who are actually reading this and reviewing. It means a lot to me. So here you go..._

Chapter 5

The reporter blinked at Yuna with small curious eyes. The summoner slowly began to form the scattered words in her head into an answer for Shelinda's question. The last few weeks seemed to have gone by as a blur. She didn't know how to explain.

"It's kind of a long story..." Yuna began. She carefully stared into the sphere cam.

Tidus stood beside her, very conscious of the camera as well. But he was use to being a celebrity. With Biltzball always came fame; interviews, autographs and publicity. So all the new attention didn't really bother him.

He studied Yuna, her eyes and expression. Her words flowed with rehearsed poise and grace. But still, she was a little new at all this. It was obvious that she was still a little shy. Tidus gave her hand a little encouraging squeeze.

All of Spira rejoiced at the sight of Yuna; the defeater of Sin and Vegnagun, the bringer of the Eternal Calm, the High Summoner. _And now, maybe, the Empress of all Spira_, Tidus thought. But what did this mean?

If Yuna did decide to become the Empress, where would that leave him? Or the Gullwings? He amazed himself that this was the first time he had pondered over this. Where did he belong in her life at all? He cared about Yuna, a lot. He was almost positive that she felt the same way about him. So much had happened since he had returned; they hadn't ever really had a chance to talk.

When would they? When would they ever really have a chance to be alone?

Tidus's worried thoughts were soon interrupted by a dark figure flying down the path of the highroad.

_Another airship? A fiend? _

Yuna seemed to have spotted it too. She stopped silent in mid-sentence and just stared at the horizon. She dropped Tidus's hand and placed hers on her guns. It could now definitely be made out as a fiend of some kind. This gigantic bird had an enormous wing span and hard curved beak.

_A Zu_, Yuna concluded. _But that's strange. Fiends don't usually enter this part of the road._

The winged creature let out a fierce call and carried itself on the wind up the road, closer to the agency. People screamed and scattered, seeking shelter from the ever so feared bird. Shelinda looked scared and confused, not sure what to say or do.

"Yuna!" Paine's voice called. She emerged from the travel agency. Her sword was gripped tightly in her hand. "We've got company."

Shelinda's camera man spun around to get footage of the gigantic bird. Other people quickly ran away to let the Gullwings do what they do best.

The bird was within shooting distance now, so Yuna fired a shot, glazing it's scraggily wing. It faltered, but kept up its pace.

"Rikku," She called into the device on her sleeve, "we need you out here."

"She better come quick," Paine shouted as she ran over beside Yuna. More gigantic birds came soaring down the highroad like an army on a surprise attack.

Fifteen by Tidus's count.

A fearless Yuna continued to shoot the Zu, aiming right for the heart. Her eyes never left her soaring target. A mighty cry filled the air just as a bullet flew into its chest. Finally, after enough concentration, the beast flinched, fell to the ground, and evaporated in to a colony of pyre flies. Yuna blew the smoke off her weapon and started to reload for the next round.

"Whoa..."

Tidus stared at her in shock. Standing before him was some one he barely knew. He was speechless. Who was this girl? She definitely wasn't the summoner he guarded two years ago on a pilgrimage. She had just saved his life. She had turned that bird into dust.

But others were coming up fast. They'd have to come up with a battle plan quick, or without help, Yuna would be whipped out. When the door to the airship opened, Rikku came bounding over.

"Where's the party?" She asked, confused- until she noticed the swarm of angry Zus headed their way. The Al-Bed let out a faint whimper.

"It's been crashed," Paine muttered sarcastically. She gazed up into the Zu filled horizon. "But we can take them."

Tidus agreed. He set a tight grip on the brotherhood, which had bee given back to him at his "welcome home" party. Remembered the feel of it when Yuna gently placed it back into his hands, he smiled. A bluish glow had radiated off the smooth and shiny blade in the dark. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in years, but the wink in Yuna's green eye told him otherwise. "We put it to good use," she had said.

"Paine," he called. "If you can jump high enough, we could probably slice into their wings and bring them down to the ground." He searched her face for an answer. "What do you say?"

Paine hesitated. It _was_ a good idea.

"It just might work," she said, tossing a piece of silver hair out of her eye.

"They're getting closer" Rikku panicked, her hands nervously flitting out in front of her.

Tidus mentally went over the plan in his head. "Yuna, just keep doing what you are doing," he encouraged. She gave him a silent nod as she finished reloading her guns.

"Be careful," she whispered, almost afraid for him.

"Of what?" he grinned as screeches cried out from the sky behind them.

"Let's go," Paine called, running toward the mob of angry fouls.

Tidus broke his gaze from Yuna and sprinted to catch up with the fearless warrior. Together they leaped up into the air lifting their swords high letting them slash into the scraggly wings of a Zu. It slammed onto the ground unable to move away, giving Tidus and Paine a chance to finish the job.

What a sight to see for the people hiding in the agency and Shelinda and her sphere-cam. It was a true blessing in Spira if you got to witness a Gullwing take on a fiend.

"Rikku," Yuna said, inspired by an idea from watching the scene.

Rikku turned away and fiddled with some thing on her belt. Apparently she had the same light bulb on over her head.

"Already ahead of you," she replied excitedly as pulled out her garment grid and tapped a button. Almost instantly, she brought her knives together and they faded away. Light evoked her body leaving it invisible, until it too, faded away to reveal a costume made of animal skins and bone. Rikku dug her newfound claws into the earth and let out a ferocious howl.

Yuna knew that with this dress-sphere her Al Bed friend would become unstoppable.

The Berserker let out another wild howl and flipped head over heels. She let the fiery rage consume her and drive her mad. Yuna also knew that this was a little dangerous, but she trusted her cousin knew what she was doing.

"Leave it to me," Rikku said before going off to pick a fight.

The Gunner fired a few effortless shots as another Zu came into her range. But she kept a watchful eye on Tidus as his sword ripped into another wing up ahead. He stumbled a bit when he landed hard back on the ground. But the tough blitzer bounced right back, ready for another.

"Watch yourself," Paine advised teasingly as she gazed at their foe evaporate into the air.

Although he hadn't fought for a while, he seemed to be doing just fine. He worked well with Paine, the black leather warrior, by his side.

Meanwhile the berserker was in full force clawing and kicking at the feathered fiends. In this dress-sphere, Rikku's skinny legs were strong and she was usually powerful enough to knock out a foe with just one sharp blow.

But these Zus put up a pretty good fight. Although, it was fairly easy for her to dodge them when they tried to weaken her with head pecks from their gigantic beaks. With the greatest of ease Rikku flipped her legs into a cart-wheel and stepped out of the way just in the nick of time.

But Rikku wasn't the one Yuna was worried about. After re-loading her desert eagles, she still kept a watchful eye on Tidus. Aiming her guns at a Zu that was flying in the warrior teams direction; she fired several shots, and was relived to see it drop to the ground. She almost didn't see the one taking a nose dive right for her! At the last second she spun herself out of the way. As the screeching, angry, bird flew past her, she pulled her finger back on the trigger and nicked its wing with a fresh bullet.

"Close one..." Yuna whispered, chastising herself for being distracted. Quickly, the gunner turned her attention to another approaching foe.

_Only a few more to go..._ Tidus thought proudly to himself as he hastily glanced toward the horizon on the highroad. He and Paine had just finished demolishing a Zu and were getting ready for another. The blitzer flipped his sword up into the air and gracefully caught it as it sailed back down. When Paine acknowledged his victory dance, he gave her an encouraging nod. She curiously wondered what it must have been like to fight along side him on Yuna's pilgrimage.

But that was long ago... and things are much different now. She sighed.

Almost out of no where, a harsh wind raged past the team, suffocating their faces and knocking them hard on the ground. Paine bounced back quickly, ready for the Zu that flew toward them, riding on the powerful wind. She didn't seem to notice her sore tail bone or the wind that had been knocked out of her. But Tidus stumbled to his feet as he tried to catch his breath.

"Brace yourself," Paine called, and her sword rose high and slashed into the fiend.

"Not fair," Tidus said as he copied Paine's move. "I wasn't ready."

As the warrior team continued with their tactics and as Yuna used the far away birds for target practice, Rikku was occupied with a group of her own. She hadn't counted on handling more than one at a time, but dealing with unexpected surprises is what being a Gullwing is all about. The berserker was only out numbered by one.

Her strong kick sent one Zu into a fit of screams. As it faltered she sent another kick to her other opponent, which sent pyre flies high into the mid afternoon sky.

Rikku paused and looked around. It seemed that Paine and Tidus were finishing up with their last round and Yuna was standing off in the distance watching. No more Zus, or any other fiends for that matter were in sight. The fierce berserker was a little disappointed to find out that she had the last one. But she knew that they couldn't keep this up all day.

"Look out!" Yuna panicked. She raised her gun and fired a shot at the last monstrous bird taking a nose dive to Rikku's head, but it was too late.

The heavy beak crushed down on top of the Al-Bed's skull like a gauntlet. A yelp of pain escaped her before she dropped, unconscious. Yuna watched in horror as trickles of blood seeped out from underneath her cousin's headband.

Angered and scared she raised both her guns once more and let the bullets explode like canons out of the barrel, one by one. She didn't stop firing until the evil Zu turned its belly up and crashed to the ground, evaporating into the last group of pyre flies.

When Yuna knew for sure it was safe, she dropped her weapons and rushed to sit beside the wounded Rikku. She felt helpless as she reached into her pouch and found that she had no potions on her. When she left the air ship the thought of a surprise attack was the last thing on her mind. Not knowing what else to do, Yuna let out a shaken sob as she did her best to wipe away the fresh blood that was pouring out of the wound.

"Oh, no..." Tidus gasped at the sight of Yuna hunched over the still body of Rikku, her hands covered in fresh crimson blood. "What happened?" Yuna looked at him with tearful eyes, clear droplets streaming down her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paine asked as she pushed her way through the two of them to inspect the damage. Her fingers slowly peeled away the purple head band and found the main injury. It was a good size gash at the base of Rikku's hairline. And judging by the fact that she was unconscious, she probably had a concussion. "We'd better get her to the airship," she replied calmly as she could. "Fast."

Yuna stepped away and nodded. In the cabin there were supplies and medicines for occasions just like this. With her head down she brought her hands to her heart and prayed. That's what she was use to doing in situations like these. Even though there were no Aeons and no Yevon anymore, it was a hard habit to break. So praying is what brought her out of tough times. Even with out Yevon, maybe some one, a faith, or anything would hear her plea and listen. But she couldn't help but feel hopeless as Tidus carefully scooped up Rikku's lifeless body and headed for the bridge of the Celsius.

_Don't worry, I didn't kill off Rikku. But she is hurt pretty badly. Check out the next chapter to see how she is doing and what started the whole Zu invasion in the first place. I promise a little more fluff next time too. Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you who are still interested, I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I wish I had agood excuse. Just homework and other priorities. I have this story pretty much planned out. There will be more romance and angst. And of coarse, action. This chapter is mostly thought and diolouge. Hope it's not too slow....

btw... I plan to make a bio soon if anyone is interested. I will just be stuff i like, stories I recommend, and maybe some stuff about me.

Chapter 6

Maybe it was the fact that she had seen her friend go through worse. Maybe it was how that little part of her never gave up hope. Or maybe it was how she had learned to stay strong and smile through it all. But whatever it was, it helped Yuna fight back the fear and tears of hopelessness.

She scolded herself. How could she be so silly, and only worry about Tidus?

"What happened?" Brother jumped up at the sight of the Gullwing fighters shuffling in the cabin carrying the limp, injured Rikku. It was almost as if he were worried about his sister. With a careful effort, Tidus picked out a clear spot on the table and gently laid her down, resting her head on his hand.

"Fiends attacked the highroad," Paine explained briefly. "Zus." The blood trickling down the Al-Bed's face said more than enough.

"Poor Rikku," Callie sighed, coming over to help. She stayed calm as she inspected Rikku's wounds and removed the blood soaked head band. "Clean this up for me will you, Hypello?" she asked sweetly.

"Shore shing," he answered and slowly shuffled away behind the counter.

Callie did many things to earn her keep on the airship. Everything from caring for the chocobo, to keeping potions on stock, to helping out the Hypellos in the kitchen. The young girl was especially good in medicine.

Everyone watched as she took a damp rag to Rikku's face, carefully whipping away the blood. She lifted up her head and forced her unconscious patient to drink a potion. This almost immediately caused Rikku to flutter her eyelids open, revealing confused, swirly green eyes gazing up at everyone.

"uh oh..." she sighed when it came to realization what had happened. "Did we win?"

Everyone exhaled, relieved.

"If you think you look bad," Paine replied leaning her weight to one hip, "You should see the bird."

Everyone chuckled a bit at Rikku's spirit. It filtered out some of the uneasiness in the room. _Always count on her to remember what's_ _important, _Tidus joked to himself sarcastically. As he gazed upon the somewhat bruised Al-Bed, he realized that Yuna wasn't the only one who had done some changing in the last two years or so. It was easy to see Rikku's new edge and bravery that had developed after they defeated Sin. She waltzed around Spira with her head high; proud of her self but always ready for new dangers. No more did she cower at the sound of lightning, or at the thought of fiends.

Callie proceeded to give Rikku another potion and pour the remains of one on her delicate open wound. This seemed to have stopped the fresh bleeding. She began to tape on a bandage with some antidote sprinkled on it, just incase the gash might get infected.

"Oww..." Rikku winced, fighting the urge to slap the nurse's hand away and cover the still fresh wound with her own.

"Sorry," Callie apologized calmly, "It might have stung a little."

After the bandage was applied, Rikku laid back down and brushed her finger tips over it. It all happened so fast. She was caught off guard by a second fiend. The berserker didn't see it coming and didn't move out of the way in time. Rikku still remembered the force of the painful blow that knocked her out.

It was the last thing she remembered. Then everything went white...

_Or did it?_ She started to ponder.

"Rikku," Her brother scolded, "how could you be so careless?"

"Hey," the angered Al-Bed sat up and spat back, "I was out numbered, okay?" She looked down at her clothes and realized that she was still wearing her blood soiled berserker costume. Quickly she tapped a button on her garment grid and the furry mess disappeared and she was back in her usual thief clothes.

Feeling embarrassed and a little depressed, Rikku hopped off the counter.

"I don't feel so good." She moaned. "I'm sorry."

Yuna stepped forward and put a supporting arm around her cousin. "We're just glad you're okay.

"Here," Buddy offered. "I'll help you up the stairs so you can take a nap."

"I'll be fine," Rikku declined. "I didn't break my leg." And with that, she climbed up the stairs holding firmly onto the railing.

Tidus smirked. _That Rikku_, he thought to himself. _The Zu didn't hurt her pride one bit._ He was sure that had the situation bee slipped in reverse that he would have acted the same way.

He shifted his thoughts to Yuna, who had her hands clasped and her head down, staring towards the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, trying to keep a cheery tone.

She began to pace back and forth. "I just don't understand," she said. "What could have made those fiends attack like that?" She asked, directing the question at everyone.

"Isn't that what fiends do?" Paine answered.

"No..." Yuna hesitated. "Not like that. Not in groups of so many of them."

"Yuna's right," Tidus agreed. "Something's up."

She didn't know what or how, but something was going on. Something big. Bigger than Vegnagun, maybe even bigger than Sin. It might have been that Yuna had to many things on her mind at once, but she just couldn't shake an awful feeling.

"Maybe I could be of some help," A familiar voice offered from the entryway to the airship cabin. Everyone turned to see a tall made with long blond hair and festively colored clothing.

"Rin, it's nice to see you," Yuna said politely. Everyone else nodded, even Tidus, who found himself not quite remembering who this man was.

"Good to see you too, Lady Yuna," Rin answered just as politely as always. "Or should I say, soon to be, Empress Lady Yuna?"

Yuna just returned his comment with a nervous smile.

"Perhaps you have not had a chance to give it much thought since this morning," Rin concluded.

"We've been concerned about the recent happenings on the highroad," Paine interrupted, stepping forward. "Do you know anything about why the Zu fiends attacked?" She did not find his abrupt presence in the Gullwing cabin rude, but would have rather discussed what the main problem was and how to fix it as soon as possible so no one would get hurt. Yuna's decision on weather or not to become the Empress, at the moment, could wait.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Rin stated. "As you know, the highroad is a place of great mystery. I have spent the last hour researching through ancient writings and scripture. I have come to find and ancient prophecy, or legend maybe, stating that fiends will overcome and rule over certain parts of Spira. Including the highroad, connecting to mushroom rock road and the desert. This seems to happen once every three thousand years. Though today, you have whipped out the Zus of the highroad."

Calmly he added, "Though it is still uncertain why this continues to happen every three thousand years."

"Well now you tell us!" An angry Rikku shouted out from over the railing. "Thanks for the warning!"

"You'll have to excuse her," Tidus spoke quietly, "She _did_ hit her head pretty hard."

"Forgive me, miss Rikku. I did not know of the prophecy," Rin called up to her. "I had never seen it happen in my lifetime."

"Mr. Rin," Yuna cut in, "when are these other Zu attacks going to happen?" She tried to hide her worry behind her concern. What if they were to happen in the nest few hours? Or all at once? There was no way anyone could stop them in time. Yuna's heart sank at the thought of all the destruction.

"It is hard to say. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks. I'll have to study my scrolls further."

Even with the horrifying news he still kept a straight smile on his face. He must have been confident that the Gullwings would take care of it, like they always did.

"Mister Rin," Brother spoke up, "Do not worry, your friendlier neighboring Gullwings will solve everything!" He began to parade around the room, flapping his arms proudly. "We will find birds and take them down!"

Ashamed, Paine hid her face and shook her head. Tidus scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"I'm going back to bed," Rikku announced as she turned on her heels and left the railing. With a headache as big as hers, raging fiends were the last thing on her mind.

"I have great faith in the Gullwings, and the High Summoner," Rin replied. He extended his hand, hidden beneath wide yellow sleeves, and shook Yuna's. This caught her off guard, but she was use to it. A lot of people want to shake your hand after you beat Sin.

With that, Rin left, as swiftly as he came.

"Well, that settles that," Paine said with her fist on her waist. Saving Spira was a never ending job. But that's part of why she became a sphere hunter, right?

"Okay, Gullwings," Brother cheered, probably louder than he should have. "Mission time!" This was the queue for his seagull victory dance.

"Hold up," Buddy said, forcing Brothers arms to his sides. "Wait just a second, we don't even know what to do or where to start."

"He's right," Tidus agreed, "We need some time to think about this"

"We may not have time," Paine reminded him, her voice clear and dark.

"I'm sure we got a couple of days," he tried to remain cheerful. "We'll figure it out." He flashed a warm smile to Yuna, which comforted her. It made her want to just forget about everything.

"I want to go home," she blurted out.

Everyone just stared, waiting for an explanation.

It may have been selfish, but it seemed like the only reasonable thing to do. Everything was happening so fast. Her thoughts were clouded with voices; voices of Rin, her friends, Shelinda the people on the highroad, the leaders at the Yevon meeting, and even forgotten words of her father. _What ever you choose to do, I'll will be with you..._

She felt like if she didn't get some rest her head was going to explode.

"For the night, let's go back to Besaid."

After a long quite pause in the Cabin, Buddy spoke.

"Alright, Yuna's right. Tonight, lets fly back to the island. We'll figure all this out tomorrow."

"Wait!" Brother repeated the familiar words, "I am Captain. Only I say, 'Yuna is right.'"

Only the low hum of the airship engine could be heard as they waited for Brother's response to his own outburst.

"Yuna is right!" he shouted. "On to Besaid!"

While Buddy and Brother got everything ready for the departure, and while Rikku soundly slept, Yuna found a comfortable spot in the Cabin to sit and stare out the window. The sun was just beginning to set over the long highroad. The sky was beautiful, with its pink orange glow. The sea below rippled with color. She was greatful to live in such a wonderful place.

Yes, she loved Spira. It was her home. She would do anything to protect it and has proven that many times over. Yuna felt in her heart that she was now needed more than ever. Ruling and overseeing everything would be no easy job, but like everyone else, she had confidence in her that she could do it.

Still, things were wonderful just the way they were right now. Tidus was finally home, and she had finally come to know herself. In a few years, they could get married. As a newly wed couple, they could stay on the airship and continue flying all over Spira. Or, they could settle down on a quiet island somewhere and start a family.

Children. Two girls and a boy, she imagined. They would have Tidus's glistening blue eyes, and her soft manner. A sense of adventure they would inherit from both of their parents.

Two years ago she would have never thought of such things. It would have hurt too much to think about what she would have to sacrifice. Still, now she was getting ahead of herself, and her excitement faded quickly.

"Whatcha doin'?" A welcomed familiar voice asked. Tidus pulled his arms into a stretch before he sat down next to Yuna and stared out into the same beautiful sky.

She looked toward him, surprised by his sudden entrance. His presence had snapped her out of her depressing daze and now he had her full attention. "Just thi-"

"Just thinking, I know," Tidus cut in. He didn't mean to interrupt her but he had to say what he wanted before anymore birds attacked or before any more outbursts from Brother. "I've been thinking too..." Tidus spoke softly, relaxing a little. "About Zanarkand."

Yuna said nothing but just listened as he scratched the back of his head, trying to choose his words carefully.

"It's just that, Zanarkand was my home. I haven't seen it for so long... I've already come to terms with the fact that I'll never see it again."

He was right. Never again would he see his city all lit up at night. Never again would he play blitzball with his teammates in the grand stadium.

"But that's okay," he explained, cheering up his tone a bit. As he slipped his arm around her bare shoulders, he spoke before the words slipped away again. "I don't care. I only want to be with you, where you are."

Out of his pocket he pulled out a small flower. He twirled it around a bit, making the scented petals dance, before presenting it to her.

Yuna accepted it gratefully. She recognized the sweet scent and delicate petals; five white with the color expanding to tips of pink. The bloom was from the highroad. As well as Besaid and many other places. But he must have picked it during the picnic. It was a simple design, but it was her favorite.

"Thank you," she smiled, placing the flower carefully behind her ear, and blushing a little. She brushed her lips across his cheek.

He had wanted to say more, but it was neither the time nor the place.

"You know," he began, pulling Yuna closer to him. She rested her tired head on his strong shoulder, so happy to have him back. "I remember when we watched this sunset together before."

For a long moment the couple just stared out at the orange horizon beyond the glass of the Celcius. It brought a calm feeling over both of them. They soon forgot about the events of the day that was about to come to an end.

"It was your first time," Yuna remembered. "And I thought it was my last."

She sighed.

"We'll see it lots of times again, okay?"

"Yes."

He kissed her softly. "I promise."

So what'd you think? Too long? Too short? Anything? please review. Next chapter will be about the most challenging mission the Gullwings will ever have to face.....Babysitting!


End file.
